Seriously, I Love You
by Nicole11
Summary: Fred and Angelina are going out, and everything seems perfect. But when a mistake from Fred's past comes back to haunt him, will Angelina stay by his side?
1. Default Chapter

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Fred/Angelina Romance/Humor PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling owns everything. All hail J.K.R.!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Falling Angels  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen him without a smile on his face." Angelina thought as she watched Fred, laughing with George about something across the room. She was doing potions homework with Katie, but couldn't keep her mind on it. Angelina kept on thinking about the Yule Ball, and who she was going to take. Last year, she went with Fred, and had loads of fun. She figured she would ask him this year, but couldn't think about it without blushing.  
  
"Angie? Hello?! Stop drooling over the twins and listen to me!" Katie whined, snapping Angelina back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Wha- I was not drooling! And stop freaking, I don't want George, he's yours." Angelina said, smiling as her friend blushed at this comment. Katie had liked George for years, and was very protective over him, even though they weren't going out.  
  
"Thinking of taking Fred to the Yule Ball, are we?" Katie asked with a smirk, her friend just blushed. "Well, you have more important things to worry about, like the Quidditch game against Slytherin today."  
  
"We don't have to worry about that. We've been playing great lately, plus we have Alicia as captain. She has a lot of good plays, and doesn't run us ragged like Oliver always did." Angelina said, directing her gaze back to a certain redhead.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, took her hand, and turned Angelina's head to face hers.  
  
"Focus!" Katie said. "We have potions next and still have five more questions to answer. You can see Fred at the game tonight."  
  
"Welcome everyone to tonight's game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Lee Jordan shouted. "Here are the teams! On Gryffindor; Chasers: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson! Beaters: Fred and George Weasley! Keeper: Ron Weasley! And seeker: Harry Potter!" Everyone but the Slytherin's cheered. "On Slytherin; (I have no idea who is on this team. You can make up your own names (your creative!), all I know is that the seeker is..) Draco Malfoy!" This time, only the Slytherin side cheered. But you could barely hear them over the loud booing that was coming from the other houses. Slytherins were known for being mean, tricky, and doing anything to win.  
  
"Madame Hooch releases the balls, and the game begins! Gryffindor is in possession. Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle. Man! Angelina is really hott! What are those, like C's or-"  
  
"JORDAN!! I knew I couldn't trust you with a microphone!" Professor McGonagall shouted, as Fred shot Lee a dirty look.  
  
"Sorry Professor! It was just a question! Oh- look! Angelina scored! 10 points for Gryffindor!"  
  
The game went on for quite some time. As the Gryffindor teams scored more and more points, the Slytherin team kept on playing dirtier (is that a word? All well, you know what I mean). "Gryffindor is leading 150-10. In your face Slytherin! Gryffindor is kicking your-"  
  
"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall screamed.  
  
"I'm just telling it how it is Professor. You know? Keepin' it real!" Jordan retaliated, while Professor McGonagall looked thoroughly lost. Lee shook his head in disbelief at how un-ghetto his Professor was. Turning back to the game Lee said, "Slytherin is in possession. Oh! But Katie Bell steals it away!"  
  
Up in the game, Fred Weasley was trying to make sure that none of his team mates got knocked out by a Bludger. He was too busy watching the game to notice a particularly evil Slytherin chaser creeping up behind him (as much as you can creep on a broom). The chaser built up speed, and ran right into the back of Fred's broom. This made Fred jerk forward, and he lost hold of his beater's club. As if this was planned, another Slytherin swept down under Fred, and caught his club. That same Slytherin used Fred's club to hit a Bludger right toward Angelina's back. At the same time, a Slytherin beater hit a Bludger toward Angelina's face. Fred did the only thing he could, he flew toward Angelina to try and push her out of the way of the two balls. That was the last thing that Fred remembered, till everything went black.  
  
Screams could be heard throughout the Quidditch field as Hogwarts watched their Gryffindor chaser and beater fall from 50 feet in the air, to the ground. In Fred's attempt to save Angelina, he had shielded her from one of the Bludgers, but got hit himself. The whole Gryffindor team abandoned the game, and flew down to see if Fred and Angelina were alright. Teachers and students came running onto the Quidditch field. Everyone was gathering around the two seventh years, except for the Slytherin house. They were still having a good laugh.  
  
"This game is canceled! Someone get the nurse!" Professor McGonagall said to the school.  
  
"Are they going to be alright Professor?" Katie asked, tears forming in her eyes. George put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"They seem to be unconscious. I can't tell if any bones are broken, but I wouldn't be surprised." Professor McGonagall said with a grim look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please REVIEW. But be nice, this is my first fan fic. 


	2. 2 Bed Buddies

Seriously, I Love You Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing. You don't have to rub it in!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Bed buddies  
  
Angelina slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted by the Gryffindor Qudditch team, all standing over her, looking concerned. She had a pounding headache, but that thought left her mind when she felt a warm body lying next to her. She turned over to see Fred lying in the same bed as her.  
  
"What the hell?" Angelina thought aloud.  
  
"Ang, it's ok, they ran out of beds, so they just put you two in the only empty one. A first year potions class had an accident, and the whole class is in here with animal body parts." Katie said with a little grin. Angelina looked at the other beds around the infirmary, and sure enough, they were filled with half dog half human students.  
  
"What happened?" Angelina asked sitting up. But before Katie could answer, the nurse Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Lie back down ms. Johnson." Madam Pomfrey said, forcing Angelina onto her back. "I think you all should leave and let them rest." She said to the team, while pointing at the door.  
  
When no one moved she screamed, "OUT!"  
  
"Five more minutes, please!" They all shouted.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey shook her head, Katie turned to Angelina. "I'll come by tomorrow after classes, we can talk then." Katie said giving Angelina a little hug. After everyone left Angelina turned toward Fred. He had sling on his arm, and cuts on his face. But he still looked really peaceful, sleeping without a care in the world. Then, Fred slowly opened his eyes, and seeing Angelina, a big smile spread across his face.  
  
"Hey," Fred said weakly. "How are you? Not hurt too bad I hope." This comment made Angelina suddenly realized that she couldn't move her leg. She looked down, and saw that it was bandaged up.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a hurt leg, and a sore head." She said. Fred reached up and touched a scratch above Angelina's left eyebrow.  
  
"I can see why, you've got a pretty bad cut here."  
  
"Really?" Angelina said cluelessly. She took a mirror off of the nightstand next to her, and looked at her face.  
  
"Oh my god! I look like Harry (lightning scar)!"  
  
"No you don't." Fred said laughing.  
  
"Yes I do! Not to mention, my hairs a mess, and I have dirt on my face! I look terrible." She said, putting the mirror facedown on the nightstand.  
  
"No you don't! You look beautiful. You always look beautiful." Fred said, smiling as Angelina blushed.  
  
Just as things were starting to get good, Madam Pomfrey came and said, "Well, glad to see that you are both up.", without looking remotely happy. "I suppose that you are both wondering why we haven't fixed your injuries with magic." This thought had not crossed either of their minds, but they just nodded in unison.  
  
"Well, both of you have multiple broken bones. They are far too many broken to be healed with magic. If we did, then the bones might heal incorrectly. So-"  
  
"But what about the cuts?" Fred interrupted.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shot him a deadly glare, then said, "I suppose we could mend those with magic." Angelina sighed in relief, she didn't want this huge gash on her head forever. The nurse took out her wand and tapped Angelina's forehead. Immediately the pain in her head was gone. Madam Pomfrey did the same to the scratches on Fred's face, then said, "Now if you two will follow me to your private room-"  
  
"Our what?" They said in amazement.  
  
"Your private room. I do wish that you two would pay attention. Dumbledore and I both agree that you too need as much rest and quiet as possible. And that is a little hard to accomplish with the zoo we have." The nurse said, pointing to the unfortunate first years. Angelina and Fred followed Madam Pomfrey to a door marked PRIVATE, at the end of the infirmary. When they opened it, Fred and Angelina's mouths fell open.  
  
Behind the door was a huge room that looked like their common room, with a big red couch, coffee table, fireplace, and a bookcase. If you followed that rooms white carpet, then sooner or later it would change to hard wood. That is were the kitchen began. They had there own refrigerator, filled with food; a stove; a microwave; and cabinets filled with dishes. Then, there were two doors leading God knows were.  
  
"You have your own kitchen so that you don't have to worry about going down to the Great Hall." The nurse said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Were do those doors lead?" Angelina asked.  
  
"The one on your left is Fred's room, and the other is yours. Your stuff has already been brought up." But Fred and Angelina didn't hear this last sentence. They were already running to their rooms.  
  
Angelina found a queen-size four poster bed, with purple covers, in the middle of her room. She also had a huge closet, a fireplace, a vanity, and a balcony. Angelina was so excited, she ran to her doorway and poked her head out of it. Fred's very happy face and eager eyes meet her there. They both gave each other a look, as if sending a silent message to the other. After a few seconds, they both ran out of their own rooms, and into the others.  
  
Angelina noticed that Fred's room was almost exactly like hers, minus the vanity and purple sheets. He had a stereo in place of the vanity and red sheet. Angelina ran back out into the kitchen. Fred did the same, and almost knocked her over.  
  
"Whoa, sorry!" Fred said, grabbing Angelina's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I think she already left."  
  
"Good, she had some serious PMS."  
  
"Do you even know what PMS stands for?"  
  
"Ya, Pissy Mood Swings." Fred said, dodging a hit from Angelina.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Lee."  
  
"Well, believe me, he has no idea what he is talking about. Do you get all of your information on girls from Lee??"  
  
"Ya, he has had a lot of hands-on experiences with Lavender, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll get to experience PMS for yourself in about a week."  
  
"Lucky me." Fred said sarcastically, making a face. Like most boys, Fred doesn't like to talk about 'girl things'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah! I finished the second chapter. Now all you have to do is push that little button that says review, and write nice stuff about my story. 


	3. 3 Saving Grace

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, characters and all (except the plot). I own nothing, well, except a cat, but you can have it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Saving Grace  
  
After dinner Katie went up to the infirmary to talk to Angelina and give her her homework.  
  
"Wow! I wish I got hit by a Bludger!" Katie said, looking around the room. "Why do you guys get all this?"  
  
"Because the school is afraid that our parents will sue them." Fred said with a smile.  
  
"How long do you have to stay here?" Katie asked.  
  
"A few weeks probably. Much longer then we need to, but I'm not complaining." Fred said, closing the door to his room so that he could do homework.  
  
"Why are you always the lucky one?" Katie pouted.  
  
"What do you mean? My leg is broken and I won't be aloud to play Quidditch for weeks!"  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean?!" Katie exclaimed. Angelina had a puzzled look on her face, so Katie sighed and said, "Let me break it down for you. You don't have to go to class, you get a great place to live, and your room mate is the guy that you fancy!" Katie practically screams, every word dripping with jealousy.  
  
"Would you shut it Katie? He's only in the next room!" Angelina said, putting her hand over her best friends mouth. In retaliation, Katie licked the hand that covered her constantly open mouth.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Katie!!!" Angelina screamed, grabbing back her hand and wiping it on her pants.  
  
"Angelina? What's up? Why did you scream?" Fred said poking his head out from his room.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Katie licked me."  
  
"I knew you guys were lesbians." Fred said with a smile. Angelina and Katie both grabbed pillows off of the couch and threw them at Fred. But he was too fast, he closed his door, so the pillows just bounced off. This, however, didn't discourage the two 'lesbians'. They kept up their fire till they heard Fred yell from the other side of the door, "Kidding! I was kidding!"  
  
"We want an apology!" Katie shouted.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry!" Fred said in a muffled voice. The girls stopped throwing pillows, and he opened the door. Leaning on the doorframe he said, "I'm sorry. Your not lesbians. You are two, straight girls who each have a really good arm."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yep, you two are both straight, straight as a circle." And with that, Fred slammed his door shut.  
  
"Boys." Angelina and Katie both said at the same time.  
  
"Anyway," Katie said, shaking her head at how immature Fred was. "everyone is talking about you two. They want to make sure that you guys are okay, and they want to know if Fred's saving you was an act of love." Katie said, smiling at the last part.  
  
"Saving me?" Angelina said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, come on Ang! Don't you remember?" Angelina shook her head and Katie made a dramatic sigh. "Two Bludgers were coming at you and he saved you. He flew down and put himself between you and one of the Bludgers. Madame Hooch said that if he didn't do that, and you got hit by both Bludgers, then you would be dead." Katie said, focusing on the floor so that she wouldn't cry.  
  
"Dead?" Angelina whispered. She didn't know that Fred had risked his life for her. He had never even mentioned it.  
  
"Yeah Ang. You really owe him."  
  
"Ya," Angelina said, trying to absorb everything she had heard. "listen, I want to talk to Fred. Could you come by tomorrow? We can do homework and you can tell me all of the good gossip." Katie nodded, hugged Angelina goodbye, and left.  
  
Angelina went to Fred's door, and opened it slowly, poking her head in. Fred was on the balcony, with his back to her, looking up at the starry sky. Angelina walked quietly up behind him, trying to think of something to say. When she was right behind Fred, she put her arms around him, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Hey Angie." Fred said quietly, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Hey," Angelina said, sitting down next to him. "how did you know it was me?"  
  
"I just figured." Fred said simply. Then, noticing that she was shivering slightly, he put his arm around Angelina (his unbroken one).  
  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking up at his moonlit face.  
  
"Just thinking." Fred said. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's company. Finally, Angelina broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you." She said, not taking her head off of Fred's shoulder.  
  
"For what?" Fred asked, glancing at her.  
  
"For saving my life." Angelina whispered taking her head off of Fred, and looking him in the eye.  
  
"It was nothing." Fred said with a little grin.  
  
"It was everything." Angelina said seriously. Then she did something unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed Fred. Maybe it was the stars, or the moon, or the fact that he had done something so amazing, and was being so modest. Whatever it was that possessed Angelina to do it, she was glad it had. It was a simple but passionate kiss, the perfect first kiss. After a few moments, Angelina reluctantly pulled away. Fred had a smile on his face, and in his eyes.  
  
"Good night." Angelina said, hugging Fred.  
  
"Sweet dreams Angie." Fred said, kissing her forehead. Angelina got to her feet, and with a smile on her face, went to her room. She closed the door behind her, walked to her bed, spun around, and fell onto it. She rolled over onto her stomach, and buried her face in a pillow to stifle her uncontrollable giggles.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I can't wipe this smile off of my face! I've kissed guys before, but it never felt like that!' Angelina thought.  
  
Fred, in the next room, seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
'That was amazing! I have been wanting to do that for the longest time! I wonder if I should ask her out. Do I even have to? I mean, we just kissed. You don't do that unless you are going out with someone.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS!!!!!  
  
Mysterywriter- Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story! I am writing another story for you, it's really depressing! lol. By the way, no more sugar for you! There's no need to bug me at free periods, I wrote a bunch of chapters just for you! See you at school! (  
  
Ashliegh- Thanks for the advice, it was really helpful! I am going to fix the first chapter, and then up load it again. It is called up loading right? I donno, I'm not a computer person. Thanks again!!!  
  
Lady Jayde Une- Thank you for telling me Alicia's last name. I can never remember it. They mention her, like, once in all four books. Or maybe I just have a bad memory. all well! By the way, I really love the 'Harry Potter Love Test For Girls' quiz you made! I got Ron/Fred/George!!!! I call Fred and Ron! George can watch! ;-)  
  
Isa- Thank you so much for reviewing and for your help on Alicia's last name! Your right, there should be more Fred and Angelina stories out there! They are the cutest couple! Plus, the fact that Fred is a total hottie really adds to the effect!  
  
Leaf- Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And yes, I am going to finish. I actually have had the first 8 chapters already written for a few weeks! I just always procrastinate when it comes to uploading them! lol  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED.SHAME!!! SHAME ON YOU!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I've done my job. Now what are you going to do? That's right! GO REVIEW! That's a good reader, yes it is! 


	4. 4 HoeHoes

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I'd trade her my sister for the Weasley twins, though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Hoe-Hoes  
  
Angelina woke the next day with that same smile still on her face. The air smelled fresher, the sky looked clearer, and her heart felt lighter. She looked at the cloak; 8:35am. She reluctantly got out of her soft bed, and looked in her vanity mirror. She had on a white tank top and blue flannel pajama pants. Her pants were long, and covered the tan bandage that was wrapped around her ankle. The nurse said that several bones in Angelina's ankle and foot were broken, but they put a walking spell and a pain-free spell on it. So Angelina could walk without crutches, and not feel any of the pain.  
  
Angelina let out a sigh of annoyance when she looked at her hair. It was a mess. She quickly pulled it into a high ponytail and walked out toward the kitchen. She looked around and didn't see Fred, which meant that he was still asleep. So Angelina walked quietly to Fred's bedroom door, and opened it slowly. The door let out a high squeak that Angelina winced at the sound of. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked and saw that the sound had not disturbed Fred's sleep. She let out a breath of relief, and proceeded toward Fred's bed. Angelina stood over the man that she had kissed the night before, and a smile crept across her face.  
  
'He looks innocent when he sleeps, like an angel. He looks so peaceful and serene.' Angelina thought. Then, without a second thought about it, she jumped on top of Fred, making his bed shake.  
  
Fred's eyes slowly opened, then, after looking at the clock, he covered his eyes with his arm and whined, "What?!"  
  
"Get up!" Angelina commanded, pushing her face close to his, so that their noses were touching.  
  
"Are you crazy woman?! It's 8:45 in the morning. My brain does not function properly for at least three more hours."  
  
"Your brain never functions properly!"  
  
"Is that so?" Fred asked, catching Angelina by surprise and rolling over so that he was the on top instead of her. He then started to tickle her mercilessly. Angelina was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. This was the perfect way to spend a morning, with the one you love, laughing your head off.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Angelina said in between fits of laughter. Fred stopped tickling her and laid down next to her so that they were facing each other.  
  
"You surrender huh?" Fred asked with a grin on his face. Angelina nodded, pushing stray hairs away from her face.  
  
"Yes Fred, I surrender to you." She said pushing him down on the bed. "I am forever your." Angelina said sarcastically. Then, she bent down and kissed him. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, and Angelina's around his neck. Just as he started to deepen the kiss, Angelina pulled away. Fred looked at her in a confused way, with his eyes pleading for more.  
  
Angelina just laughed and said, "Now get up before I hex your ass out of bed." And with that, She got up off of her boyfriend, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"But- Angelina wait! Oh, come on! Just a little longer!" Fred cried. Angelina ignored him and started to make breakfast. A few minutes later, Fred came out of his room with a pout-ie look on his face.  
  
"Good morning! Finally up I see." Angelina said with a smile. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"You are mean." Fred said simply, ignoring her question. "That was just plain cruel what you did in there." He added, pointing to his bedroom door. "Obviously it's somebody's day of the month." He said, opening the freezer and taking out a Hoe-Hoe.  
  
"I am not mean, and it is not my day of the month, you bastard. It was the only way to get your lazy ass out of bed, it was for your own good, you should be thanking me, and what the hell is that?" Angelina said, pointing to Fred's extremely cold treat.  
  
"Frigid hoe."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Not you, this." Fred said, pointing to his Hoe-Hoe. "It's a Hoe-Hoe that you put in the freezer, till it is frozen. See? Frigid Hoe." Fred explained. "George and I invented them."  
  
"Oh," Angelina said, her eyes softening. Then, eyeing the treat, she asked in her sweetest voice, "Can I have some?"  
  
"No! You called me a bastard and lazy! I think I'll keep it all for myself, thanks." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, come on Fred! I just want a bite." She said with puppy dog eyes. Fred wasn't backing down. "Your being childish!" she whined. Then, when he wasn't looking, Angelina grabbed the Hoe-Hoe and ran.  
  
Fred chased her all around the room, and finally cornered her by the couch. He was behind it, and Angelina was in front. So, if one person moved, then the other could catch them easily. It was like ring around the rosy (what the hell is a rosy anyways?).  
  
"Give it back you little thief!" Fred laughed.  
  
"Never!" Angelina laughed back. She then held the Hoe-Hoe by her mouth, threatening to eat it.  
  
"Now Angie, hold on a minute. Don't do anything you'll regret." Fred said, in a fake serious voice. Angelina took that opportunity to take a big bite out of the, now thawed, Hoe-Hoe.  
  
"I warned you!" Fred said, jumping over the back of the couch, and tackling Angelina. With a scream, and more laughter, Angelina dropped the Hoe-Hoe, and fell to the floor, with Fred on top of her.  
  
"Spit it out!" Fred playfully demanded of the laughing Angelina.  
  
"I already swallowed it!" She gasped in between giggles.  
  
"I'll just have to get it out of you another way then." Fred said as he leaned down and kissed Angelina.  
  
They were like this for quite a while. Both kissing on the floor, with the forgotten, and half eaten Hoe-Hoe lying just feet away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: REVIEW! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Nummy! ^__^  
  
BTW: That frigid hoe joke is from my friend Ryan. He's strange, I know. 


	5. 5 Secrets

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything and had loads of cash because of it. But that's ok, money makes people bitter (and rich ()$$.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter on Seriously, I Love You: Fred and Angelina were making out on the floor. OK! Let's see what happens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?!?!?!" Katie Bell screamed, dropping her books to the floor. Fred and Angelina were so startled that they jumped off of the floor, and put ten feet between each other.  
  
"What does it look like Katie?! And what are you doing on our room? Ever heard of knocking?" Fred yelled at Katie, obviously quite mad that she had interrupted them.  
  
"It looked like you two were snogging!! Which would mean that you two are going out. But I know that that can't be right because Fred is-" But before Katie could get it out, Fred covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Katie, Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Fred asked in an uneasy voice. Angelina eyed him suspiciously. Katie looked mad, but nodded 'yes' to his question, so they went into Fred's room to talk. Angelina, curiosity getting the best of her, walked to Fred's closed door, kneeled down, and put her ear up against it. She couldn't hear anything, so she pushed all of her weight against the door, straining to hear something. Suddenly, Fred opened the door, and Angelina fell flat on her face. Fred laughed, and helped her up. Katie just glared at him.  
  
Once she was standing again, Angelina said, "What were you two talking about?"  
  
"It's nothing." Fred said, sending a warning glare to Katie. Then, turning back to Angelina and smiling, he said, "Nothing that you need to worry about, Love." When she didn't smile he added, "I will explain it all tonight, once Katie leaves." Fred kissed Angelina on the forehead, and went into his room, so that the girls could talk in privacy.  
  
"Katie," Angelina said, turning to her best friend. "tell me what you guys were talking about."  
  
Katie just bite her lip and said, "I'm really sorry Ang, but I can't. I promised Fred, and he should probably be the one to tell you anyway." Angelina understood, and dropped the subject. The girls started to talk about school, but that soon lead into sharing gossip.  
  
"Guess who I'm going out with." Katie said in a sing-song-y voice. Angelina shrugged, and Katie pointed to Fred's door.  
  
"Fred? Your going out with Fred?" Angelina asked.  
  
Katie sighed and said, "No! His brother!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Katie gave her a you-can-not-seriously-be-this-stupid look. Then said, "No you twit! GEORGE!"  
  
"Oh! Congratulations!!! Who asked who?"  
  
"He asked me at breakfast this morning! I walked over to him, like I always do, to say hi. Then, after we talked about Quidditch for a while, he was like, 'Hey Katie, do you recon we should go out?'!!!"  
  
"How romantic." Angelina said sarcastically. "And what did you do?"  
  
"Screamed 'YES!' and ran out of the room, of course!"  
  
"You ran out of the room?"  
  
"Well, ya. I had to come down her and tell you!"  
  
"Don't you think that he is wondering where you are?"  
  
"Well- Oh, your right." Katie said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I gotta go!" She said as she ran out the door.  
  
"Blonds." Angelina sighed. Then, remembering that she had to talk to Fred, she walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed, writing something. On the bed next to him was an opened letter, and an owl that Angelina didn't recognize.  
  
"Fred?" she said from the doorway. Fred jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
Quickly stuffing the letters under his pillow, Fred said, "Hey Angie. I suppose you want to talk about what Katie was trying to say?" Angelina nodded her head, and Fred let out an uneasy sigh. "Okay, first of all, don't get mad."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this." Angelina said, sitting on the bed next to Fred.  
  
"Okay, last summer, George and I went to the Quidditch World Cup with my dad."  
  
"Why didn't Ron and Harry go?" Angelina interrupted, mentally slapping herself because she knew it wasn't important.  
  
"We didn't have enough tickets, but that's not the point. George and I were walking around, and we saw this girl from Beauxbatons. We had seen her before, at the Triwizard Tournament. And, well, by the end of the World Cup, her and I were kind of going out." Fred said, fearing what Angelina would say.  
  
"But you guys are broken up now right?"  
  
"Huh?- Oh, yeah. Yeah, we, um, broke up before school started."  
  
"Well, you didn't do anything, did you?" Angelina asked. When Fred didn't answer, she said, "I mean, you didn't have sex, right?"  
  
"What? No! No, all we, um, all we did was kiss."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"But what was Katie going to say?"  
  
"She was going to say that we couldn't be snogging because I was already going out with someone. But she was wrong. George probably told Katie that I had a girlfriend, I never told him that her and I broke up."  
  
"Okay." Angelina said, obviously confident that her boyfriend had told her everything. Then, looking at the clock, she said, "Oh, we better go. Madam Pomfrey is going to take off our bandages today."  
  
"Does that mean that we have to go back to classes, and can't live here anymore?" Fred asked with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry," Angelina said, pulling herself close to Fred. "Nothing will change." She then closed the space in between them.  
  
Some time later, they walked out into the infirmary, and met Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Finally, what was keeping you two?" The nurse said with her hands on her hips. Angelina just blushed and enlaced her fingers from one hand with Fred's.  
  
They both got their bandages removed, and were sent back to their room to pack.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower, k?" Angelina said to Fred. She walked into her room, got some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. While she was taking a shower, Angelina thought about what everyone would think when she told them that Fred and her were going out. 'They'll probably think that it's about bloody time!' Angelina thought to herself. Her friends had always told her that Fred and her would be a great couple.  
  
When Angelina got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror. On it, written in the mist, was a poem, obviously from Fred.  
  
You are my angel, Sent from Heaven above, You now have my heart, And, forever, my love.  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Angelina thought, putting her hands over her heart. 'I would have never thought that Fred felt like that.' Smiling, Angelina wrote the poem down on a sheet of paper, so that she would have it forever.  
  
After she was done copying down Fred's poem, Angelina went out into the kitchen and found Fred. Before he could say anything, she jumped into his arms.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered into his ear. "it was beautiful."  
  
"So are you." (I'm melting!! :-D) Fred whispered back. "And your welcome." They stood there for a while, in each other's arms. Then Fred broke the silence. "Ummm, Angie, not that I don't love standing here with you, because I do. But your not exactly wearing very much." Angelina looked down, and finally realized that the only thing keeping her from being completely nude, was a small towel.  
  
Angelina blushed, saying, "Right. Well, I am going to go and change. Say about ten minutes? Then we can go." Angelina started to walk to her room, when Fred grabbed her hand.  
  
"Angie?" he asked as Angelina turned around. He placed his hands around her waist, and kissed her.  
  
"Mmmm." Angelina moaned into Fred's mouth. When they pulled apart, Angelina said, "Five minutes." After giving Fred a quick kiss, she headed to her room to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Awww! They are so in love! But will things stay this peachy-keen when they begin school again? Of course not!! Come on you've got to have some drama. Who was Fred writing to? Did he telling Angelina the whole truth about his summer? Find out in the next chapter! NOW GO REVIEW!! That's right, I'm talking to you! 


	6. Home Sweet Home

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. I own nothing, now leave me be!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home  
  
Angelina and Fred walked toward the painting of the Fat Lady hand in hand.  
  
"Fairy dust." They both laughed in unison. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes in disgust at the too-cute couple. As Fred and Angelina walked into the Gryffindor common room, the first two people they saw were George and Katie. They were sitting on the couch together, Katie on George's lap. They seemed to be whispering, because their heads were close together. When Katie looked up and saw Angelina, she jumped off of George's lap, and ran to her best friend.  
  
"Angelina!!" Katie said with tears in her eyes, hugging her friend. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"You saw me this morning." Angelina reminded her. Katie's face dropped, looking like they had just canceled Christmas. "But I missed you too." Angelina added, hugging Katie again.  
  
As the girls were hugging, Fred gave George a look that said 'what is up with your girlfriend?'  
  
George mouthed the letters 'PMS', and made a face.  
  
Katie smiled and said, "Come, sit! I have so much to tell you." She looked up from Angelina's face and said, "Oh, hi Fred." Then she lead Angelina to the couch.  
  
"Hey Angelina." George said. "I heard that you and my brother hooked up. You've got good taste." He added (referring to how drop dead gorgeous the two of them are! twins).  
  
"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, having another blond moment. "You guys don't look alike."  
  
"Ya, besides the whole identical twin thing." Fred said, receiving a death glare from George.  
  
"I agree with Katie. I can always tell you two apart." Angelina said.  
  
"So which on of us is cuter?" George asked.  
  
"Fred" Angelina said, as Katie said "George"  
  
"I've always felt that I was the cutest Weasley." Ron said from behind them.  
  
"Well you're the only one." Fred said.  
  
"That's not true." Ron said, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Your right. Hermione thinks your cute." Fred said, making Ron grow, if it's possible, even redder.  
  
"Wow Ronniekins, two whole people think your cute. That's quite an accomplishment." George added. Ron, now regretting that he had ever spoken, turned back to his work. The two couples talked about everything for a few more hours. Finally, when the fire had died down, the four of them went to bed.  
  
"Angelina! Get your butt down here before we leave without you!" Katie yelled up the stairs of the girls dormitory. Her, Fred, and George were waiting for Angelina so that they could all go to breakfast together.  
  
"Arg!! What is taking her so long?!" Katie screamed, her stomach rumbling.  
  
"Why don't you two go, me and Ang will catch up." Fred said. Katie looked as if she could kiss him. But instead she just screamed 'thank you' halfway out the door.  
  
"I'm coming Katie! Keep your bloody knickers on!" Angelina screamed, running down the stairs as she tried to put her hair up. "Oh," she said as she noticed that Katie had left. "Where did they go?"  
  
"I told them to go on ahead. I figured it would be more romantic to walk alone. Besides, I was about ready to kill Katie, she talks way too much." Fred said with a smile. Angelina grabbed his hand, and led him to breakfast. On the way, they talked about George and Katie's relationship.  
  
"I never thought that it would last more then a few days." Fred confessed.  
  
"Just because you don't like Katie, doesn't mean that George doesn't." Angelina said with a laugh.  
  
"It's not that I hate. She's just. she's kinda. sometimes I just wanna rip her head off of her neck. But I wouldn't call that hate."  
  
"Oh no, that's not hate Fred. That's insanity." Angelina laughed.  
  
As the couple came into the Great Hall, they noticed that it was very full. There were only two spots left at the Gryffindor table, and they were as far apart as possible from each other. Fred kissed Angelina goodbye, and went to one of the seats, next to Lee Jordan. Angelina went in the opposite direction, to sit with Katie.  
  
"Finally!" Katie yelled, spraying some people with the food that she had been chewing. "Oops, sorry." She said to one most unfortunate third year that was covered in bits of eggs and bacon. She then busied herself in a conversation about Quidditch with Angelina.  
  
"I mean seriously, you'd think that our uniforms would be a little more attractive." Katie said.  
  
"But, Katie, we have to play a sport in them, they can't be too nice." Angelina said, rolling her eyes at how shallow their conversation was.  
  
"I'm not talking about something too fancy. Maybe a lower neckline, a few jewels here and there, nothing major. I'm just talking about the girls uniforms, of course."  
  
Angelina just nodded her head. She looked up, and saw that the mail had come. 'Finally,' she thought. 'I don't think I can take another minute of listening to Katie.' A letter fell into Angelina's lap, that said 'Angel' on the envelope. She knew that it was from Fred even before she opened it. It read;  
  
Hey Angie. I was thinking last night, and I realized that I have not formally asked you out yet. So here goes; Angelina Johnson, will you please go out with me, and make me the happiest man in the world? Please send back your answer with this owl. I know that this isn't the most romantic way to ask you out, that's why I sent this (look up).  
  
Angelina did as the letter told, and found another owl, sitting on the table in front of her. In the owl's mouth was a beautiful white rose. Angelina gratefully took the rose from it's messenger, and the owl flew away. She turned back to letter and read on.  
  
I hope that you like it. Thank you for being in my life, girlfriend or friend. I'll see you in Herbology.  
  
Love, Fred  
  
Angelina knew that she was suppose to send him the answer to his question by owl, but she thought that she would do something better. Without a second thought about it, Angelina got up from her seat, and walked toward Fred. Fred, who had been watching her, stood up. Angelina took that opportunity to run toward Fred, and throw her arms around him. She looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Fred, with a huge smile on his face, leaned down and kissed Angelina. The whole hall, which had gone quiet, erupted in applause. The noise didn't seem to disturb the love birds. Not until Dumbledore spoke, did the two notice that people were watching them.  
  
"Well, on that happy note," Dumbledore said, startling Angelina and Fred. They quickly looked up, still holding onto each other. Angelina's face got very red, and she buried it into Fred's chest. "You may all head to your first classes of the day." Dumbledore finished with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Now that was sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend like that! I wish that I had a boyfriend period! But enough about my pathetic life, REVIEW!!! Thankz ^__^ 


	7. Lover's Letters

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story. I am not creative, so I have to use other people characters. This makes me sad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Lover's Letters  
  
GIRLS DORMITORY  
  
"He's so romantic Ang! I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Alicia said to Angelina. All of the girls headed straight to their room once classes were over. They all wanted to hear about what happened that morning, and in the hospital wing. "How did he know that white roses are your favorite?"  
  
"We were walking around the grounds a few years ago, and I saw a white rose bush by the forest. I commented on how beautiful they were, and said that they were my favorite."  
  
"So, he actually listens to what you say?" Katie asked. "I mean, it took George months to remember my birthday. Actually, he still doesn't know it." Katie added with jealousy.  
  
"Has Fred always been this romantic?" Alicia asked curiously.  
  
"Ya. Didn't I show you the poem he wrote me?" Angelina said, digging in her pocket for a piece of paper. She unfolded it, and read it to her friends.  
  
"You are my angel, Sent from Heaven above. You now have my heart, And, forever, my love."  
  
All of the girls made awwwing noises, except Katie.  
  
"I don't get it." Katie said simply. She was obviously jealous that George had never done this.  
  
"He is saying that I am an angel." Angelina said. "And then he says that he will always love me." Angelina said. Katie still looked lost. Angelina sighed and said, "It says, 'You now have my heart and forever my love' ok? I have his heart now because we are going out. He is saying that even if we break up, then he will still love me." She said smiling.  
  
BOYS DORMITORY  
  
"So, you finally got the balls to ask her out?" George asked Fred. All of the boys had gathered in their dormitory because the girls were in theirs. Plus, Ron and Hermione were in the common room, fighting again.  
  
"Nice choice by the way." Lee said. "She's hot. Nice butt, great rack."  
  
"Thanks Lee." Fred said with a little laugh.  
  
"So, that kiss in the hall, was is good?" Lee asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Tongue?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Sweet. So, you guys wanna go see if Ron and Hermione have made out- I mean made up yet?" Lee asked with a laugh.  
  
The next few weeks went along smoothly. Fred and Angelina were in heaven together. They didn't think that anything could ruin their happiness (naive little lovers).  
  
Fred and Angelina were sitting across from each other in the Great Hall. Everyone was eating breakfast, engaging in their own little conversations. Fred and Angelina were talking about Quidditch with George and Katie. The mail arrived as usual, and a letter fell into Angelina's lap.  
  
"What's this?" Angelina thought out loud. "I wasn't expecting mail today." There was no address on the envelope. Angelina opened it slowly and started to read. "Oh, this is for you Fred." She said, but kept reading it anyway. "Who's Britney?"  
  
Fred's face went pale, and his smile dropped into a look of pure terror. "Angie, give me that." He said, trying to grab the letter. Angelina pulled it out of his reach.  
  
"Oh my god." Angelina whispered, her eyes not leaving the paper. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and her lip was trembling.  
  
"Angelina, wait, it's not what you think. I- I can explain." Fred whispered, noticing that people were staring.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe this." She said, finally putting down the letter and looking at Fred. Tears were streaming down her face, and her eyes showed how hurt she was. "You promised. You promised nothing happened!" The whole hall was watching as Angelina got up from her seat and turned to walk away. Fred jumped over the table and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please listen to me Angelina. I'm so sorry." Fred pleaded.  
  
Angelina pulled her arm away from him. "Let go of me! I can't believe you! You promised me Fred, you promised me nothing happened!" She said, tears falling uncontrollably down her face. "How could you?" She whispered. She looked in his eyes, and Fred could see how much pain she was feeling. Angelina turned around and ran out of the Great Hall sobbing.  
  
"Ang, wait!" Katie called as she ran after her best friend. The whole school watched her leave, and then turned their attention to Fred.  
  
"What did you do to her?" George asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Fred sat down next to George, his eyes wet. "I- I hurt her." He said holding his head in his hands. George picked up the letter that Angelina had read. It said:  
  
Dear Fred, Hey, it's Britney.  
  
"Isn't Britney the girl you met at the World Cup?" George asked his twin. Fred just nodded. George returned to the letter.  
  
I don't know what to do. It has been a while, and my period still hasn't come. I really think that I'm pregnant. I took a muggles pregnancy test, like you said. It came out positive. The doctor said that it might just be a misreading. He said that it was too early to tell, but I don't know. I really think that in nine months, you and me are going to be parents. I am really starting to regret what we did at the World Cup. But who would have known that just doing it once would get me pregnant? You should probably tell your girlfriend, though. You can't hide this secret from her forever. I really hope that it works out okay. Please keep writing to me, and start to think of a few baby names.  
  
Love, Britney  
  
"Fred, how could you do that to Angelina?" George asked surprised.  
  
"I have to go take a shower." Fred said as he got up and walked away.  
  
"But we have class!" George yelled to Fred's back.  
  
Angelina was excused from class for the whole day. After her last class, Katie went up to the dormitory to comfort her. George had told Katie what the letter said, and Katie knew that she had her work cut out for her.  
  
Angelina was lying on her bed. She had been lying there for the past five hours, thinking. She couldn't figure out what to do. Fred had lied to her before, but it was never about something this important. Angelina was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Katie poked her head in. She had a sympathetic smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Ang. Need some company?" Katie asked, taking in her friends red eyes and wet face. Angelina nodded and Katie walked in and sat next to her. Katie pulled Angelina into a hug, and felt her friend go limp in her arms. Angelina just sobbed into Katie's shoulder as Katie whispered to her.  
  
"It's going to be okay Ang. Shhh. it's alright. Everything's going to be alright." Katie tried to comfort Angelina. "Let it out hun." she said as she rubbed Angelina's back, and gave her encouraging hugs.  
  
When Angelina sobs started to soften, she pulled back and looked at Katie. "Why did he do it Katie? Why would he keep a secret like that from me?"  
  
"I donno sweetie. Don't worry about that just yet, though. You need sometime to calm down. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow." Katie said. Angelina nodded and gave her friend a hug. "You want me to bring you something to eat from dinner?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks Katie." Angelina said with a small smile. Katie gave her one more hug, and then left for the Great Hall. As she was going down the stairs, Katie ran into Fred.  
  
"Where are you going?" Katie asked. Fred didn't answer, he just looked up to the girls dormitory. "I don't think you should talk to Angelina for a while. She's really upset."  
  
"Ya know, I didn't mean to hurt her." Fred said, his pain showing through his eyes.  
  
"I know. But you did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Poor Fred! Poor Angelina! Poor Britney (okay maybe not)! How will Fred and Angelina deal with this secret? Does this chapter totally suck? REVIEW and tell me if I am wasting my time writing these chapters! And then tell me I'm pretty (It will help my dangerously low self-esteem!)!!!  
  
BTW: This is an addition to my other Disclaimer; I own the original character named Britney. (aren't I lucky.) 


	8. Confrontation

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: My life sucks so, naturally, I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and the original character named Britney, who isn't really that original. I based her on Britney Spears (that whore.) Even though I should have named her Cristina (Aguilera.) Tee-hee!  
  
P.S.- Sorry to all of the Britney and Cristina fans! It's just my opinion! Please don't hate me!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Confrontation  
  
For the next week, Fred and Angelina were trying hard not to be in the same room. This was impossible in classes, but other then that, they stayed far apart. They sat on opposite ends of the Gryffindor table, and never looked in the other's direction. This distance not only hurt Fred and Angelina's relationship, it hurt George and Katie's. Katie was Angelina's best friend, and stayed with her at all times. The same was for George and Fred. This sudden distance between Katie and her boyfriend was beginning to get to Katie.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angelina asked, when she noticed that Katie was getting up from the table at dinner.  
  
"Ummm. well. I was kind of hoping I could go talk to George for a while." Katie said. Angelina looked mad, so Katie added, "I haven't seen him in days!"  
  
"Fine." Angelina said, Katie smiled. "But we are going to study potions tonight in the common room right?" she added. Katie nodded her head, said a quick 'thank you', and rushed over to the other end of the table.  
  
Katie kept her promise, and studied with Angelina that night. The girls studied for hours, but still couldn't seem to remember the information.  
  
"How many uses does dragons blood have?" Angelina asked her friend.  
  
"Ummm. 5?" Katie guessed. Angelina shook her head, and Katie said, "No that's unicorn blood. ummm.. Oh I don't know. This is so stupid, I don't need to know this. No matter how sick I am, I am never going to drink some lizards blood!"  
  
"There are 13, and we do need to know this. It's going to be on the test tomorrow." Angelina said.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'll study more in the morning." Katie said. She went upstairs and Angelina sat on the couch trying to study. But no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her mind kept on wandering.  
  
'This is pointless. I'm not even paying attention. I might as well just go to bed.' Angelina decided. She closed her book and started to pack up her book bag. She thought that she was the only one in the common room, but when she started to walk toward the stairs, someone stopped her. Fred was standing in front of the staircase, and didn't look like he was going to move.  
  
"Fred, move. I'm going to bed." Angelina said.  
  
"No. This is the first time we have talked in weeks. I don't like having to avoid you Angelina." Fred said seriously.  
  
"I don't like avoiding you either." Angelina confessed.  
  
"Then why can't we just be friends again."  
  
"It's not that simple Fred."  
  
"Angie, I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Britney, okay? It's not like you don't keep secrets from me."  
  
"Don't try to turn this on me Fred! You're the one that messed up! And, besides, I would never keep a secret this big from you."  
  
"I was going to tell you, ya know."  
  
"Oh really? When?! After the baby was already born? You had the perfect chance to tell me when I asked if anything happened between you two. But you blew it! You lied to my face!" Angelina screamed, tears forming in her eyes. 'Don't let him see you cry. Not again. Stay strong.' She told herself. "And it's not just that." She added. "You kept a secret from me. A big secret! But you told Britney everything. That is what kills me Fred! You trust her more then me." Angelina couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears she had held back for more then a week were flowing down her face.  
  
"Angie, it's not that I don't trust you. I do trust you, I love you." Fred said softly, wiping away one of her tears with his thumb.  
  
"I can't believe anything you tell me anymore." Angelina said, backing away from him.  
  
Fred looked down at the ground and said, "Were breaking up, aren't we."  
  
Angelina nodded and said, "I just can't handle all this right now. It's just too complicated."  
  
"Bull shit." Fred said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said that's bull shit Angelina." Fred said, finally looking in her eyes. "I love you and I know that you love me. Your just running because things aren't perfect. I messed up, okay? I know that. Britney might be pregnant with my baby. And that puts a little glitch in your perfect life, so your bailing."  
  
"I am scared Fred, but that's not why I'm breaking up with you. I don't want to date someone I can't trust. I want to trust you Fred, but I can't. Not after this."  
  
"How can I get you to trust me again?"  
  
Angelina paused, then said, "Be a good father." Walking around Fred, Angelina went to bed.  
  
"You have to eat something Ang." Katie said at breakfast the next day. Angelina just shook her head. "What happened last night?"  
  
"I broke up with Fred." Angelina said quietly, trying not to cry.  
  
Katie hugged her and said, "I'm sorry sweetie."  
  
"It's fine. I'm fine. It was for the best anyway." Angelina said. Katie didn't look convinced so she added, "Really, this breakup was a good thing. Now I can be happy again."  
  
"Hun, if it makes you happy, then why the hell are you so sad?" Katie asked, seeing right through Angelina's act. Angelina just looked away, not wanting Katie to see the tears in her eyes.  
  
The last class of the day for Gryffindor seventh years was History of Magic. This was quite a disappointment because the teacher, Professor Binns, was extremely boring. But this class would end up being more interesting then everyone thought.  
  
Professor Binns was rambling on and on about something boring, of course, as the class sat there. Some students were sleeping, others just staring into space, paralyzed by boredom. Angelina, on the other hand, was writing a note to Katie.  
  
Katie, do you know what page were on?  
  
Ang, I don't even know what book were in.  
  
Oh thanks, that helps a lot.  
  
Hey, if you don't mind me asking, when are you ever going to stop being so stubborn, and just make up with Fred?  
  
Yes Katie, I do mind you asking.  
  
Come on Ang. Fred said that he was sorry, and it's not like you can fix what happened.  
  
Katie, would you shut up, I'm trying to listen to Professor Binns.  
  
Coward.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Slut.  
  
Frigid hoe  
  
But Katie never saw this final insult. Instead of giving the paper back to Katie, Angelina crumbled it up and threw it behind her. The happy memory of the 'frigid hoe' incident was too painful for her.  
  
Angelina turned her attention to Professor Binns (for once), and figured out that they were talking about treaties (woo-whoo.) She was busy taking notes when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Umm, excuse me professor Binns? I have a question." Fred said. Everyone, along with the professor, turned around to look at the first person to ask a question in History of Magic for years.  
  
"You have a what?" The professor asked, utterly confused.  
  
"A question sir. It's what people ask if they don't understand what another person has said." Fred tried to explain, the professor still looking puzzled. "One usually asks a question in a classroom. The teacher, that being you, professor, has been known to answer these questions."  
  
"Yes, alright. what is your question about?"  
  
"The treaties sir. The one between England and France. You know, the things that you were just explaining." Fred said slowly. Angelina couldn't help but smile at how lost the professor looked. "I was just wondering; If England had lied to France about, say, who their allies were or something. Even if England apologized about the lie, would France still be mad, and not sign the treaty?" Fred asked, looking at Angelina. (sounds oddly familiar, doesn't it?)  
  
Angelina couldn't believe that Fred was involving the rest of the school in their business. She quickly raised her hand before the professor could answer.  
  
"I think that France wouldn't sign the treaty, because she- I mean it felt betrayed."  
  
"But everyone makes mistakes." Fred retaliated. "Even if England said that it was sorry?"  
  
"France wouldn't believe it. England could be lying. How does France know if England was really sorry?"  
  
"Because England loves France, and would never do anything to hurt it."  
  
"Well England should have thought about that when it hooked up with Britney."  
  
"We weren't going out then Ang. I didn't think that you liked me."  
  
"But, regardless, you shouldn't have had sex! You should have thought about how much it would change your life if she had a baby."  
  
"I should have done a lot of things Angie, but I can't change how stupid I was in the past. All I can do is hope that you forgive me, and try not to mess up again."  
  
"Try really hard." Angelina said, a smile on her face.  
  
"I need you Angie. I will die before I lose you."  
  
Angelina had heard enough. She stood up, and walked over to Fred's desk. She bent down, her face inches from his. "I need you too." She whispered, and, leaning a few inches closer, she kissed him for the first time in a month. From the moment their lips touched, Angelina knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that you could follow that whole England/France thing. Don't you just love how things can be shitty one minute, and heaven the next? I do!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Things to ponder: Is Britney pregnant? Will Angelina stay by Fred's side, or will she get cold feet again? Will I ever run out of ideas for this story? Will I ever shut up?  
  
BTW; Katie's line, "If it makes you happy, then why the hell are you so sad?" is from a Sheryl Crow song that I love. It's called 'If It Makes You Happy'. Sorry, I just couldn't resist putting it in the story!!! 


	9. Expection A Letter

Seriously, I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the character Britney (sadly enough).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Expecting a Letter  
  
Life was good again. Angelina and Fred were in love, and that was all they could think about. Fred had been worrying about the letter from Britney, which hadn't arrived yet. But a little thing called victory drove the thought of a baby out of his mind, temporarily. What was they victory in? Quidditch of course.  
  
They final game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, ended in a matter of seconds. Madam Hooch blows the starting whistle, and before anyone could even make a goal, Harry had caught the Snitch. It was a little disappointing because they didn't even get to play. But the Gryffindor team quickly recovered when Lee Jordan reminded them that it just meant that they had more time to party.  
  
Every Gryffindor was in their common room, celebrating. And just when the party started to get good, a tap on the window ended Fred's fun. It was Britney's owl, with a letter in it's mouth. Fred quickly opened the window and took the owl's note. He walked calmly over to were Angelina was talking to Katie.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Fred showed her the envelope and Angelina knew at once what was in it. "I'll be right back." She told Katie hastily, as she ran off to the boys dormitory for some privacy.  
  
"Open it." Angelina urged once the door was closed.  
  
"I. I can't." Fred said weakly. Angelina sighed and grabbed the letter from him.  
  
"Come on. Just open it. It won't do any good to just put it off." Angelina said.  
  
"But, this is going to say if I'm a father or not." Fred reminded her. "Maybe we could just throw it away and act like we never got it." He suggested hopefully.  
  
"Fred, open the damn letter." Angelina said impatiently.  
  
"Okay." Fred said reluctantly, taking Britney's letter back from her. He opened the envelope and took a deep breath.  
  
Hey Fred,  
  
How are you? Did the whole you and Angelina thing work out? I hope so. I'm guessing that, from the twenty letters you've sent me in the past week, you want to know if there is a baby or not. Well, I won't beat around the bush... I am not pregnant. I'm sorry I have made these past few months complete hell for you.  
  
Love,  
  
Britney  
  
Angelina looked up from the letter, and at Fred. He seemed to be reading it over again with sad eyes. When he finished, he looked into Angelina's eyes and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Well. there you go." He said, looking a little disappointed.  
  
Angelina wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "It's okay."  
  
"This is a good thing, right?" Fred asked. "I mean, I wouldn't be a very good father anyway."  
  
Angelina pulled back and looked into Fred's eyes. "You would have made a wonderful father."  
  
"But you said it yourself, I'm immature." Fred said.  
  
"But sometimes that's what kids need. Someone to understand them. Someone to play with." Angelina said, making Fred smile.  
  
"Yeah." Fred said sadly. "I would have made a great dad."  
  
"You would have. Just not yet." Angelina said, hugging him again. "Just think of it this way. When you do become a father, you'll be ready."  
  
"Yeah. I just need to find the right girl." Fred said, kissing Angelina's forehead.  
  
The next day, at breakfast, everyone at Hogwarts got a big surprise.  
  
Angelina was talking to Fred and Katie.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last year." Katie said.  
  
"The year isn't even half over." Angelina laughed. "Don't think about that yet."  
  
"But we are going to be leaving all of our friends!" Katie said. "Aren't you a little sad? I mean you have some really good friends. Like me. And Fred. , except he's your boyfriend." Katie pointed out. "How long did you guys know each other before you decided to date?"  
  
"Ever since the first day of Hogwarts." Fred said. "I met her on the train there first year."  
  
"Yeah, but we weren't friends till months after that." Angelina pointed out to Fred. "I wouldn't talk to him because he put a big old cockroach in my robe pocket. You weren't very mature back then." She laughed.  
  
"I remember that!" Katie said. "You didn't find the bug until the feast! Remember? I asked to see your wand and when you reached in it crawled up your arm!" Katie said, doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Yes, I remember." Angelina said, glaring at Fred. "I think that everyone in the hall remembered it, I screamed so loud." She said, laughing a little.  
  
"But then you forgave me after I took you to Hogsmeades threw that underground tunnel I found." Fred pointed out.  
  
"You only did that because you fancied her." Katie said.  
  
"Really?" Angelina said, looking at Fred. "You liked me that soon? Three months after you met me?"  
  
"I liked you before that. I just wouldn't admit it." Fred said truthfully. Angelina smiled and kissed him.  
  
"God, why don't you just get married?" Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't we?" Fred said. Angelina laughed, then noticed that Fred wasn't doing the same.  
  
"You're serious?" She asked.  
  
"Well not yet. But maybe. in a few years?" Fred asked. Angelina looked taken aback. Fred got out of his seat and kneeled down on one knee. The whole hall went quiet.  
  
"Angie, will you marry me?" Fred asked.  
  
Katie caught his attention and mouthed, "ring."  
  
"Oh, yeah. The ring." Fred said, searching his pockets even though he knew he didn't have one.  
  
"Here." Katie said, taking a rubber band out of her hair and handing it to Fred.  
  
"Right." Fred said. "Now will you marry me?" He asked a shocked Angelina. "Sometime. in the future?"  
  
Angelina couldn't talk, so she just gave him her hand. Fred wrapped Katie's rubber band around Angelina's finger. The whole hall 'awwed' and started clapping. Angelina pulled Fred into a hug.  
  
"I'll buy you a real ring." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You don't have to." Angelina said, looking into his eyes. Fred gave her a look and she said, "Okay, you do. But not soon. I'm fine with this. for now." She laughed.  
  
Fred and Angelina wed a few months after they finished school. Angelina didn't take off the rubber band until her wedding, when Fred gave her a real engagement ring, plus a wedding band. They had a baby girl a year later. Her name? Britney. Why? Because without Britney's pregnancy scare, Fred would have never grown up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! THE CAR WRECK OF A STORY IS OVER!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
